


not today satan!

by paperlighthouse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Alternative Universe - Witches, Bad Flirting, Domestic Fluff, Familiars, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Inspired by The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Open Relationships, Religious Themes, Satan - Freeform, Sharing a Bath, Tarot, The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina AU, Witchcraft, Witches, gross PDA, jisung is a gross earth boy and I love him, jisung's flat ass, meet-creepy, uh digging up graves???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperlighthouse/pseuds/paperlighthouse
Summary: The two witches look each other up and down. Minho’s wearing rainboots with little ladybugs dotting them and jean shorts that makes his knees look extra rosy in the candle light. Jisung has raggedy, light wash jeans with a “Not Today Satan” patch on his left ass cheek. Minho’s glasses are fogging with his breath and are dotted with the rain falling down. Jisung is really hoping Minho is staring at the patch on his jeans and not horribly disgusted that his jeans are sliding off his non-existent ass.“You come here often?”Or, Jisung officially meets Minho when he’s elbows deep into a grave at midnight.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 33
Kudos: 129





	1. shovel and a rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singsungie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsungie/gifts).



> hi daisy! i hope you like your surprise christmas present!! I wanted to write this little fic as a physical piece or of our friendship and my gratitude for having you as my friend. thank you for your advice about my personal life alllll the way to beta reading my fics lol. you really make my stay (heehee) on stan twt worth while and made me rethink my prior reasoning that I didn’t need to make friends in my fandoms. so let’s send this year off with a bang and grow like big strong sunflowers this next year! i love you~ i hope you like it & happy holidays!!! love you bby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (i'm feeling much better so hop into my dms when u have the time ^^)
> 
> always wishing you love,
> 
> b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 1 title is from conan gray's "comfort crowd" (which is a fall/winter bop)

Jisung officially meets Minho when he’s elbows deep into a grave at midnight. The two witches look each other up and down. Minho’s wearing rainboots with little ladybugs dotting them and jean shorts that makes his knees look extra rosy in the candle light. Jisung has raggedy, light wash jeans with a “Not Today Satan” patch on his left ass cheek. Minho’s glasses are fogging with his breath and are dotted with the rain falling down. Jisung is really hoping Minho is staring at the patch on his jeans and not horribly disgusted that his jeans are sliding off his non-existent ass.

Minho drops his spade into the soft dirt, and sets down his clinking, beige tote bag dotted with little calico cats. “I’m Minho.” The witch stands awkwardly, searching for a dry patch of dirt.

Jisung tries wipes his face with the back of his hand. The grit of the dirt scratches against his face. “I’m Jisung.” He tries wiping them again on his jeans. “The dirt should wash out, but if it doesn’t I know a bomb ass spell that works wonders on stains.” He wiggles his jeans up his hips and moves his lantern to the other side of the grave.

Minho seems to hold his breath before kneeling into damp earth. He whistles out a sigh at the temperature drop. Jisung laughs, eyeing him from the side. Minho shoots up a glare and the shitty lighting twists the shadows. A dog howls and the wind blows a breeze through the bare trees.

Minho works the earth like he’s scared of it, spade held daintily, scooping a perfectly round hole into the ground. Jisung returns to digging through grave like a madman, specks of dirt dotting his hair, and a clump or two in his boots. (They aren’t water proof like Minho’s).

“So…” Minho begins, carefully dumping a spade full of grave dirt into a glass jar, he taps it on the edge to lets the remaining dirt fall.

“So?” Jisung ends up grunting. He heaves a large rock out of the hole and rolls it away.

“You come here often?” The spade _ting ting tings_ on the rim of the jar. Minho spins the top shut and pop the lid off of the second one he brought.

“Yeah, actually I do.” Jisung sits back on his heels to catch his breath. “If you don’t mind me asking, what kind of magic do you do? You don’t seem very… comfortable.” Jisung plucks an earthworm off of Minho’s thigh before he can notice it wriggling. He pops it into a small open jar of his own a small jar.

Minho pulls a disgusted face. “I mostly work in the kitchen. You?”

“What, am I not obvious enough?” Jisung makes a show of dramatically throwing two handfuls of dirt into the empty, worn piece of fabric near the lantern. The flame flickers from the gust of air. “Mostly outside, though I dabble in spell dolls.”

“Ah! I also practice divination.” He seems smug, almost posing with his dirty palms on his bare thigh. Satan, that was a lot of thigh.

“Why does it sound like I should know your work...”

“You don’t-“ Minho cut himself off. He stared at Jisung with a mix of disbelief, frustration, and disappointment. “I work under the name Min.” He finished.

Jisung stares at his fellow witch’s face, waiting for his memory to kick in. “On! You’re that witch that does card readings for mundanes _and_ witches. I’ve heard of you.”

“You should. I pride myself of being unconventional.” Minho huffs almost childishly, setting his full jars of grave dirt back into his bag.

“Didn’t the Father of the Church of Night poison you or something?” Jisung repeats the latest witch gossip he had heard the last time he had been to Greendale’s mortuary. Half of what Changbin spouted was either aegyo or prophetic dreams of the apocalypse, so he tended to tune him out. Jisung’s fingers brush against something solid, and he pulls out a half decomposed rose with soggy petals. Gingerly, he laid it on the cushion of dirt in the unwound sling.

“He _tried_.” Minho corrects while slinging his bag over his shoulder with a heave. “But I was excommunicated before he could. I attend the Church of Lilies now, much kinder people.” He doesn’t move to stand. Jisung feels his eyes on him, watching him put away his bottles and push the mound of displaced grave dirt back into the hole. Minho stood to give him some extra space to stomp on the dirt and compact it.

When Jisung looks up he’s met with a, dare he say, fond smile. Bravely, Jisung grins the same small, silly smile back. He picks up his lantern. Should he ask to walk Minho home? Was that something people still did? Was it unwanted chivalry? Should he instead just walk home and be sad and gay??

“Can I…” Jisung shook himself from his gay panic spiral to look up at Minho questioningly. Minho kicks at the ground like a grade schooler before blurting, “Can I give you my number?”

“What?” Jisung squeaks and the lantern in his hand slips from his dirty paws. He switches it to the other. The apples of Minho’s cheeks are pink, the swaying lantern clarifies, and the color is spreading to his ears. His wandering brain catches up to him, “Yes! You can give me your number. But…” His own cheeks color, “I didn’t bring my phone with me. Last time I did I accidentally dropped it into an open grave.”

Minho’s lips part. He giggles, eyes closing into dark, glimmering slits as he doubles forward in laughter. “Ah, I forgot my phone too. That’s why I wanted to give you mine.” His eyes are sparkling and so round. Like a doe’s.

“Oh.” Jisung spoke through his own giggles. Oh Satan, his heart was beating fast. He pulls at his thin band tee to let some of the cool air snake down his shirt. Minho hums, eyes wandering to the trees waving softly in the fall air. He clearly didn’t mind the silence and that somehow makes Jisung feel comforted and a little more warm with awe at the same time.

“You can come stop by at the place I give readings? You know the Yang’s diner and bookstore in town?” Jisung nods. “I’m usually in the back corner on weekends. We could get a milkshake or something. I’ll pull a couple cards for you free of charge.”

“That sounds great. And I can get you a copy of that anti-stain spell.” Jisung gestures at Minho’s mud stained shorts and brown knees and shins. They both laugh softly. “I’ve got to get home before 2 AM or my roommates will throw my bed out the window again.” Minho looks vaguely concerned but accepts the statement. “It was nice finally meeting you Minho.”

Minho waves, “Likewise. See you later.” Immediately, the witch turns and begins a walk to the empty parking lot save for a beat up 2003 Toyota Camry. Jisung stares blankly , blinking a couple of times at the cut and dry of their goodbye.

“See ya!” Jisung waves at his back dumbly. Minho turns around with his key in his car door and waves again. His giggle echoes through the lot and up into the old graveyard. As soon as the car drives out of sight, Jisung hit his head on an apple tree’s trunk with a groan

“Satan, why do I have to be so awkward.” He bemoaned while squeezing his eyes shut, hitting his head against the bark repeatedly.

A crow up in the tree squawks in agreement.

Jisung glares up a its silhouette outlined by the full moon. “Oh shut it, Hyunjin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Satan_ is used as a curse word(?) similar to how people say “Oh my God!” or “Jesus Christ…”
> 
>  _Church of Night_ is a church in _The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina_. Think Catholicism except they worship Satan. In the show the Father of the Church of Night isn’t a very nice guy so I decided to play on that idea. The Church of Lilies is creative stretch I decided upon bc it sounds pretty. If there is a Church of Lilies in the original show or comics it’s a coincidence.


	2. half melted candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung throws the door to his bedroom open to see his roommate setting his mattress back down on the bed frame with a huff. Jisung mutters a spell and the glass pane doors to the balcony close with a clatter, rain water dripping onto the floor. Both of them stare at the puddle slowly forming. “I’ll get the towels,” Felix sighs, with puppy eyes and a pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, I upped the rating change from gen to teen bc of some tension midway through!
> 
> also, if you aren’t familiar with _The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina_ don’t worry! I either mention them in passing or give enough detail that you would be able to take a guess from the context. I’ll do my best and describe terms of this AU in the end notes if you are curious bc I don’t want to spoil. I’ve also added some notes to chapter 1 if you were confused.
> 
> please enjoy :D

“FELIX!” Jisung bursts through his front door at 1:57 AM. “DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BED. I’M HOME BEFORE TWO.”

“OH, YOU LUCKY BITCH!” A deep voice yells back from one of the apartment’s bedrooms.

Their neighbor thumps against their shared wall with a muffled sob that can only come from being woken in the wee hours of the night. Jisung reminds himself to redo the noise canceling spell he has on each of the walls later, as he tears through the apartment, throwing the graveyard dirt in the wound cloth onto the dining table as he passed. Hyunjin clacks his beak, flying to the living room to settle on the rocking chair’s armrest.

Jisung throws the door to his bedroom open to see his roommate setting his mattress back down on the bed frame with a huff. Jisung mutters a spell and the glass pane doors to the balcony close with a clatter, rain water dripping onto the floor. Both of them stare at the puddle slowly forming. “I’ll get the towels,” Felix sighs, with puppy eyes and a pout. “Can you put the kettle on while I shower? I got wet from the rain.” Jisung scowls down at his mentioned cardigan which sparkles with drops of water.

“Did you not _look_ at me?? I’m covered in mud! I’m taking a bath.” Jisung walks past Felix to walk into his bathroom connected to the room. Felix trails after him, getting whipped in the face with a drenched t-shirt. He watches as Jisung struggles to get out of his wet, tight jeans from the doorway.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going out? I wanted to watch a movie together tonight… but by ten you were already gone.” Jisung can hear the frown in the witch’s voice, so he turns around. Felix leans against the doorway, looking down at the dirty shirt in his hands. Jisung stifles a sigh, but it turns into a yawn and stretches open his mouth. He sits on the edge of his bathtub, scratching at the drying dirt streaked across his face.

Unlike Felix’s bathroom which has a roomy shower with two shower heads and too many loofas, Jisung’s had a large clawfoot bathtub and the faux marble of his counter covered in half melted candles and chunks of crystals. They would use each other’s bathrooms interchangeably, but usually if they were running late (Jisung) or needed to perform a spell requiring the person to be submerged underwater (Felix). Besides, was any witch’s house truly incomplete without a lavish bathtub?

“Sorry,” Jisung apologizes, “I lost track of time.” Felix eyes him with his arms over his chest. “It’s true! I met s- someone when I was getting spell ingredients.” Jisung knows a blush is settling over his skin. Jisung can see the fight leave Felix’s body as his eyes lost their hidden knives that came out when he’s angry.

“Fine.” Felix settles on the edge of the tub. His fingers brush Jisung’s. “I just didn’t know where you went. And it started to rain…”

Jisung rests his head against his partner’s shoulder, taking his hand in his own. “Sorry.” Jisung whispers. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I’ll make sure to tell you when I’m going out in the future. Or, I’ll take you with me~” He sings teasingly, bumping Felix with his body weight.

“Okay.” Felix says, a his smile begins to curl so it bared his teeth. He turns his torso to face his partner. Jisung reflects the body language. Felix wraps his arms around Jisung’s shoulders, tucking his face into his neck. “Love you.” He hums contently into him.

Jisung leans into the embrace, tucking himself into Felix’s arms. “I love you too.” A shiver shakes his body unwillingly as trails of water drip from his hair down his bare chest and back. “But, I’m also really cold.” He whines through chattering teeth.

Felix laughs. He pulls away, but Jisung keeps their hands connected. Felix looks down at them, then up at the witch’s face expectantly. “Do you want to bathe together?” Jisung asks with a smile, thumbing over Felix’s hand.

“Yeah!” Felix vibrates with excitement, he sways their hands. “Oh, should I get us a drink? Wine?”

Jisung stands. “Mmm, that sounds good.” He shimmies, which Felix watches with a half disgusted, half confused face. “It’s going to take a while to get out of these jeans anyways.” Jisung explains sheepishly. He pulls back the waistband and it hits his stomach with a wet smack when he releases it.

They both laugh and their neighbor bangs against the wall.

They’re settled in the hot water across from each other. Jisung resting his legs on either side of Felix, feet pressed against the tub by his hips. Felix’s thighs resting on top of Jisung’s, knees open, toes wriggling in the water causing it to ripple every so often. Jisung is slowly making his way to a second cup of wine, tipping back the delicate glass for the alcohol to hit his tongue. Felix exchanges their glasses, refills his new cup, and takes a sip.

The rose petals drifting in the water look almost black due to the lack of unnatural lighting. The thick pillar and jar candles in every inch of the room burn smoothly, wax clumping along their candle holders or the surface they lay on. Cleaning hadn’t ever really been a problem to Jisung since signing his name in The Book of the Beast. A simple incantation and a wave of the hand would leave their home spotless, so who cared if a bit of wax spilled?

Felix’s sandy blond hair is wet against his forehead, beads of water dripping when they became too heavy onto his collar bones. His brown eyes are pointed, candle light making them pointed and more feline. His pink lips purse against his glass held in his hand. The shadows falling into his collarbones bob as a candle flickers. The heat from the water and the wine reddens his chest and face.

Felix’s legs adjust against Jisung thighs, looking up through his wet eye lashes. “Am I pretty?” The witch purrs. Felix looks to the side, showing off his jawline and adam’s apple that bobs as he takes another sip. Jisung laughs softly into the rim of his drink, his breath fogging the glass.

“Always.” Jisung answers, setting his glass on the floor outside of the tub. Water streams in rivulets down his arm, splashing against the tiled floor in small puddles. The petal that had stuck to his side when he had lifted himself partially out of the water rejoins the water. “Felix?” His partner looks up at him. “Wash my hair?”

They untangle, Felix standing to grab the bottles of shampoo and conditioner from the hanging shelf above them, water running off of him, and Jisung turning in a half circle to face the opposite direction. Felix settles back in the tub, nudging the other witch as he half submerges and their legs rest against one another. Felix grabs the pitcher from the floor, dipping it in the water then poring it over Jisung’s head. Then once more. He rubs a pump full of shampoo in his hands then works it into Jisung’s hair, giving him a head massage at the same time. Jisung’s head sinks down towards his chest as the last remnants of tension from their small fight melt away.

“So, who was it that you met tonight that kept you from me?” The question causes Jisung to try and sneak below the water with a whine. Felix giggles and squeezes him around his middle, lightly shaking him in his arms.

“Close your eyes.” Felix says, a hand coming up to shield his eyes while another shifts through his hair as water pours over him. _He must be using magic_ , Jisung briefly thinks, then imagines his partner with three arms and giggles. _Octo-lix._

“What?” Felix gently rinses the water out of his hair. Jisung just shakes his head, leaning against Felix’s back

“It was a witch named Minho. He asked if he could give me his number, but we both forgot out phones.” Jisung pauses as Felix begins to rub conditioner into his hair, getting caught up in the soothing feeling. “He’s the one who reads tarot in Jeongin’s family shop.” Felix makes a noise the equivalent of a ‘a-ha!’. “He invited me to come and visit him there, and we could get milkshakes, and he’d give me a reading. He’s really cute and pretty.”

“Jisung, you have a type.” Felix pokes Jisung’s cheek with a finger before pulling himself out of the water. The water in the tub sloshes against the sides as Felix toes across the room to the tall closet to pull out a two towels, one for himself and another for Jisung.

“Are you calling yourself cute and pretty?” Jisung rests him arms on the edge of the tub, looking up at Felix as he towels his hair. The candle light highlights his partner’s waist and his toned stomach. A couple of the rose petals stick to his shins and hipbones. Felix rests the towel around his neck, smiling down at him with a shit eating grin.

“You bet your flat ass I am.” Jisung snorts at the reply, leaning back into the water to scrub the conditioner out of his hair hurriedly.

By the time Jisung’s mostly dry, hoodie covering his damp hair cause he’s too sleepy to use magic and dry it, the kettle is whistling.

Felix pours hot water into two mugs and sets each on the coffee table in the living room. They sip from their steaming mugs. Jisung licks the chocolate powder that didn’t fully dissolve off of his lips. Felix probably made himself something flowery to drink; lavender or daisy tea maybe. Piano covers of popular pop songs tinkle through the speaker on the table.

“Does he know that you’re seeing someone else?” Felix asks.

Jisung thinks for a moment, sinking into the sofa supporting is back. Felix is mirroring his slouched posture across from him in their white love seat. “No, I don’t think so, but you know how witches are. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a partner already. I’ll make sure to tell him though, just in case.” He finishes his drink, reciting a spell for the cup to float itself into the kitchen and wash itself. Felix’s mug soon follows his.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Felix asks, already standing and heading towards the bedrooms.

“My bed?” Jisung asks. You can see the moon from his mattress, and sometimes Felix misses seeing her since his window is blocked by a tree. Felix nods. “Yeah, just know once my head hits the pillow I’m out. I’m so tired.” He rubs at his heavy lidded eyes.

Jisung’s in a daze as he gets ready, his body yelling at him to just roll into the sheets and pass out. Routinely, he brushes his teeth and washes his face in front of his bathroom mirror. Felix had already cleaned up their romantic bath which he is grateful for, otherwise he might have started to cry. Felix is already in his bed, snuggled into the blankets on his side, nosing at the sheets with fluttering lids like a baby kitten. Jisung crawls in, wiggling till his back and ass are pressed against Felix’s front and his arm is slung over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in candle light and I think it’s pretty easy to tell lol. it turned out a lot more domestic that I thought it would~ heehee~
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT they keep me motivated and wanting to write!! support ur local fic writers~ :<
> 
> _“The Book of the Beast”_ plays on the referenced The Book of the Lamb in the Holy Bible and is a part of Christian beliefs. In the Netflix TV show, signing your name in the book means you are now a witch and can perform magic.
> 
>  _“… but you know how witches’ are. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had a partner already._ This line of dialogue references how in the Netflix adaptation witches are more open to polyamory compared to humans.


	3. the nightlight mortuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes stare at Jisung with a raised, pierced brow through the overgrown ivy, succulents, and flowering cacti. Jisung shrinks shyly behind the wall of plant life growing in buckets and painted ceramic pots, poking the bulb shapes of the budding flowers half-mindedly.
> 
> “Do you think I look cute?” He says just loud enough for Chan to hear him above the curling tone of Michael Jackson that played from Chan’s turntable. Apparently quite a lot of the plants were a big fan of his.
> 
> “I always think you’re cute.” Chan replies without looking up from another plant he was repotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> readers, thank you for patiently waiting for this next chapter! and an extra thank you to all of you who have given me kudos, comments, and bookmarks!! they really mean so much to me and make my experience writing fics a lot more happier and fun.
> 
> this chapter took a while to be written bc 1) i wanted to work on some other fics (hint hint i completed my other stayo3 chapter fic. it’s really coot, go check it out) and 2) take a break from writing so I don’t give myself burnout again. one of my 2020 resolutions is to write how I want to write, enjoy what I write, and not be apologetic for it. that’s why my updates don’t have a constant schedule. I just wanted to clear this up for you all who left enthusiastic comments (i see u and i L word u)
> 
> no one may have noticed but I also changed my ao3 username! i feel like it fits my personality and how I write more than my old one heheh. there’s no real reason I wanted to say that I just think it’s cute.
> 
> onto the fic!
> 
> {more notes at the end bc im chatty}

“Chan. Chan. Chan. Chan. Chan. Chan. Chan. Cha-“

“YES! Yes! I’m listening, what do you want, Jisung?!” Chan laughs gruffly, setting down the newly potted plant on a shelf of the greenhouse with a _thunk_. His eyes stare at Jisung with a raised, pierced brow through the overgrown ivy, succulents, and flowering cacti. Jisung shrinks shyly behind the wall of plant life growing in buckets and painted ceramic pots, poking the bulb shapes of the budding flowers half-mindedly.

“Do you think I look cute?” He says just loud enough for Chan to hear him above the curling tone of Michael Jackson that played from Chan’s turntable. Apparently quite a lot of the plants were a big fan of his.

“I always think you’re cute.” Chan replies without looking up from another plant he was repotting. The older witch stares down at the baby fruit tree, a dopey smile overtaking his features and smoothing the pulsing line Jisung had unintentionally created in his neck. Jisung sighs loudly at the response, wrapping around the metals shelves between them with an extended whine. Chan ignores him, or at least he pretends to, the tip of his tongue poking from his mouth says a different story.

Finally satisfied, Chan stands and pulls off his dirty gardening gloves while giving Jisung to stink eye. Jisung straightens excitedly, following Chan out of the greenhouse connected to the man’s kitchen. Though Chan liked working with plants as much as Jisung did, he didn’t really embrace the feeling of rolling in the dirt till you couldn’t tell which part was flesh and what part was earth. Chan was more of a enjoy-messy-things-at-arms-length kind of witch.

“Let me see.” Chan says. Jisung steps back, arms half out, and waddles in a circle.

He had straighten his hair this morning, taking extra care to not burn his forehead and leave a blotchy pink burn on his forehead. His hair sported a number of plain black and brown clips to pin back his persistently messy bangs, which made him look like a chick with dumplings for cheeks from according to Felix.

The pair had a scuffle that morning because Felix had been adamant in trying to bite Jisung’s cheeks while also making meowing sounds. Their poor sleep deprived neighbor probably heard Jisung shrieking that he was going to mess up his carefully applied foundation and concealer. (Felix had won the shuffling push and pull, but then offered to help reapply the products afterwards, so maybe they both won). Besides his makeup, Jisung had chosen to wear his black short overalls and a thick-striped fleece pullover. Lastly, a pair of burgundy, suede boots that _just_ covered his ankles.

“You look very cute, Ji. I’m not sure what you want me to say.”

“I’ve got a date.” Jisung poses, propping a leg on the kitchen’s table leg to watch his calves flex on the slightly reflective glass pane door to the greenhouse. Chan snorts and Jisung swats in the general direction of his arm. 

“With who? Felix?” Now that he deemed the situation not an emergency, Chan rifles through his cabinets in search of snacks. He hops up on the counter with a bag of roasted almonds. He starts throwing them up into the air and catching them in his mouth.

Jisung pokes through the fruit on the table in search of any tangerines or apples that Chan had spelled to stay ripe. “No, with a cute witch boy.”

“Cute witch boy?” Changbin asks, walking into the kitchen. He steps in between Chan’s legs to stand on his tip toes and kiss his boyfriend. Their lips smack and Changbin joins him on the counter, hand outstretched for snacks.

“ _I’m your cute witch boy_ ,” Chan whines, leaning into Changbin till the witch has to prop himself up so he doesn’t face plant on the floor. Changbin apologizes through giggles, kissing Chan on the nose once he gets close enough.

Jisung fakes retching noises.

Chan flips him off with one hand, red coloring the tips of his ears. Changbin cackles, mouth full of chewed nuts.

“I’ve got a date kind of. I’m meeting someone at the diner.” Jisung sits at the table with crossed his legs. He quickly begins to peel an orange, popping pieces into his mouth and chewing them.

“You nervous?” Changbin asks. He closes his mouth to chew. Chan sits, his legs swinging gently so his heels hit the bottom cabinets. He offers the bag of nuts every time Changbin reaches out for more.

“Um, yeah.” He twiddles his thumbs as orange bulges his cheeks.

Chan asks after a pause, “He didn’t pressure you, did he?” His eyes flick with a chipped darkness that Changbin’s eyes start also glinting with.

“No, _Satan_ , you two are a pair of dads. How does Seungmin deal with you guys?” Jisung props his feet up on the table then promptly take them back down when Chan nags him about dirt. Jisung glares at them, arms folded across his chest. “I can take care of myself. And if not, you know Felix wouldn’t hesitate in cursing anyone for me.”

“We would curse someone for you too.” Changbin mumbles through a pout, eyes rounded to act pitiful. He chucks an almond at Jisung’s head when he fake retches again.

“Okay, so you wanted to go on a date with him,” Chan gets them back on track. “Do you not want to anymore?”

Jisung thinks about. He does. Minho was funny, in they way he spoke, but also the way he immediately made himself comfortable and pulled Jisung to also feel comfortable around him. That night in the graveyard they exchanged words easily, their conversation flowing smoothly between their practices with sprinkles of jokes and humor in it. He was also really pretty, Jisung makes sure to note. A memory flashes of thick thighs, muscles flexed, and how the Minho had leaned back on them with a smirk. His long lashes framing his dark doe eyes.

“…He’s thinking dirty thoughts.” Changbin stage whispers behind his palm.

Jisung feels like he flushes down to his toes. “No I wasn’t!” He protests, face hot. Heaven, it felt like his parents had caught him watching porn or something. If his parents were two, practically immortal, male witches with too many snacks in their cabinets and hellbent (pun intended) on making Jisung embarrassed over any witch he thought was attractive. Jisung doesn’t even want to think about the torture Felix had to go through when they first started seeing one another.

“Yeah you were. You start breathing through your mouth like a dog when you’re thinking horny things.” Chan starts demonstrating the panting with his tongue lolled part way out of his mouth.

“You guys are the worst! SEUGNGMIN, YOUR DADS ARE BULLYING ME!” Jisung sulkily yells up the staircase, hoping the other inhabitant of the mortuary would cut him some slack, or at least tell him his outfit was cute. Chan and Changbin continue to cackle, bracing against one another so they don’t fall to the floor. “You guys are terrible friends.” Jisung pouts.

Several bickering minutes later, Seungmin crosses in between them, beelining for the shelves of thick family spell books, cookbooks and occasional manga volumes. He traces the bindings of the books till he pulls a couple of the shelf. “Don’t worry, they’re terrible parents too.” The witch teases, smiling innocently and pushing his circle rim glasses up his nose. Seugmin blows dust off the covers of the books and begins his walk back upstairs. Chan and Changbin protest at Seungmin’s back while Jisung trails after him.

“What are you reading?” Jisung huffs. The Nightlight Mortuary was an old building with _way_ too many stairs.

Seungmin practically skips as he slows his pace for Jisung to match it. Jisung shuts Seungmin’s door behind them as they enter the witch’s bedroom. Seungmin presents the heavy books with a smile. Jisung reads the titles, _"Demonology of the 19th Century"_ and _"Nightmare 101: A Bedside Guide to Creating Disastrous Dreams"_. Seungmin… please tell me this isn’t for a prank on me?” Seungmin laughs brightly and takes the books back. He sets them on the corner of his tidy desk. Damn, if Felix saw that he’ be on Jisung’s messy ass till the second coming.

Seungmin sits on the bed while Jisung splays across the thin blankets on his stomach. “Not this time. I’m just doing some research. I want to learn more about dream demons and warding.” Seungmin states looking down at Jisung.

Unlike the majority of witches, Seungmin was only half-witch on his mother’s side. His parents had died on the way back from a small vacation, leaving their son in his cousin’s arms to raise. Changbin, and later Chan when he moved in to help, had done their best to raise the half witch, but could only do so much since they were both technically in their youth still, running the family business Seungmin’s parents had left behind, and not at all qualified to teach magick to a child. Thus, after signing his name in The Book of the Beast Seungmin had been desperately trying to catch up to his witch peers with a desire that rivaled temptation itself.

Jisung shuffles onto his side to look up at his friend. “That’s cool! Any particular thing you were curious about? I could help if you want.” Jisung bites the inside of his cheek worryingly, it had been a while since he had been to school.

Seungmin waves off the offer and Jisung relaxes. “No, I just want to explore more about everything.” Seungmin purses his lips, shaking the mattresses with his small, excited bounces. Jisung makes a noise of understanding. “What about you? Why were you digging for compliments from those guys.”

Jisung physically winces. “ _Ouch_. I’ve got a date.”

“ _You _?” Seungmin sounds genuinely shocked.__

__Jisung puffs his cheeks out. “Yes, is that so hard to believe?”_ _

__“…”_ _

__“Seungmin, your silence pains me.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisung getting more and more confident each time he says "YES I"M GOING ON A DATE IM GAY SHUT UP" am i right ladies?
> 
> if you feel inspired by cutie jisung or literally any of my fics PLEASE feel free to draw fanart. my existence would quite literally cease, then I’d cry, repeat, then probably blubber in your dms and send a video message thanking you. eye am a Softie.
> 
> leave a comment about your favorite part or characters? or anything else that comes to mind lol. feedback makes me feel like i’m not shouting into the void and gives me motivation to update sooner and finish the fic~ the next chapter is the last one! I’m almost done with it so anticipate it :o
> 
> my twt is @lunagoogie & if you are curious about myself and what I’m currently working on you can always check out my ao3 profile ;d
> 
> see you soon!! xoxo
> 
> terms explained:  
>  _“…practically immortal, male witches with too many snacks in their cabinets and hellbent…”_ In Sabrina, when witches sign their name in the book of the beast and gain the abilities to do magic they are also given a prolonged life.
> 
>  _“…He protests, face hot. Heaven, it felt like his parents had caught him…”_ Heaven is used as a cuss word.


	4. iced coffee and tarot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho’s small table is covered with a tacky tablecloth dotted with the same pattern of a petite hand curled around an evil eye talisman. The table itself has a small sign topped with “Min’s Tarot Readings”, his prices, a glass jar with a lid filled with cash and a few tumbled stones. The witch is shuffling his cards with a calm aura, his face smooth of wrinkles or tension, sitting without fidgeting.

Since Chan, Changbin, and Seungmin hadn’t been any help in showering him in compliments, Jisung left to instead bike down to the joint bookstore and diner early. Hopefully bother Jeongin into giving him an iced coffee for free.

(However, Woojin, Seungmin’s familiar who took the form of a small, brown, fluffy hamster, had put one, tiny, small paw on Jisung’s cheek when he asked if he looked cute, so Jisung couldn’t call the entire trip to the mortuary a bust. He might have teared up a little, because _Look! He’s so small Seungmin! And actually nice unlike you and your mean father figures!_ )

The ride into town is bumpy. Jisung’s old blue bicycle worryingly creaking witch each small hill in the dirt path from the driveway into the smooth pavement of the road into town. Greendale was on the small side of being a city; big enough to be able to avoid seeing people you didn’t want to, but small enough to be still be able to hear the new gossip a week after it begins. Felix and him lived on the outskirts of the city, close enough the woods to be able to enjoy walks, let Hyunjin pray of the wildlife, and do rituals in a clearing under a full moon inconspicuously with the bonus of still being a fifteen minute walk from a grocery store. A car wasn’t something Felix or Jisung needed at the moment, it would take all of Satan’s army to move them out of their beloved community and two bedroom home.

Jisung kicks out the bike’s brake and locks it loosely to the bike rack outside the diner. He checks his phone to see it was only eleven in the morning. Jisung had estimated that Minho would be working most likely in the afternoon since who woke up early than noon on a Saturday? Jisung pushes the door to the store open with a yawn. The bell signaling a customer rings and Jeongin’s customer voice greets him from over the bookshelves.

Jisung moseys through the store, letting his fingers bump against the spines of books as he walks. The dull thudding leaves his fingers tingling as he steps up to the diner counter. The retro neon lights snake the counters, lighting Jeongin’s face in reds and greens. The teenager glances up from the comic book he has splayed open on the diner counter to give an exaggerated disgusted up and down of Jisung.

Jisung slides onto a stool of the counter, leaning forward on his elbows, “You shouldn’t treat your paying customers like that, Jeongin. It’s rude.” 

“You never pay for anything though.” Jeongin deadbeats, flipping a page. Jisung leans over, capturing one of the human’s cheeks between his knuckles and pinching till the boy whines an exasperated apology. Jisung drops the flesh with a smirk that Jeongin glares at, rubbing at his pink cheek. Jeongin turns his back on him to add fresh coffee beans to the coffee maker. He sets Jisung’s favorite mug on the counter, a white mug with a picture of a fat cat in a witch hat. “Bully.” Jeongin states.

“No, I’m not.” Jisung says happily, twirling the small lollipop Jeongin silently presses against his fingertips without looking at him. “You looooove me.” Jisung watches as the dent in his cheek appears with a grin. Jisung spins out of the stool before he can tease the poor boy too much. “Is Minho here?” Jeongin looks surprised, but then gives him a knowing look.

“Of course you two know each other. He’s in the corner.” Jeongin nods with his head towards the front left of the store. Jisung follows the movement with the stick of the wrapped candy.

“Thanks.” Jisung says. Jeongin nods, already engrossed in a worn Marvel comic.

Minho’s small table is covered with a tacky tablecloth dotted with the same pattern of a petite hand curled around an evil eye talisman. The table itself has a small sign topped with “Min’s Tarot Readings”, his prices, a glass jar with a lid filled with cash and a few tumbled crystals. The witch is shuffling his cards with a calm aura, his face smooth of wrinkles or tension, sitting without fidgeting.

The lipstick he’s wearing is just a shade lighter than nude and makes his appearance much lighter than the stereotypical “witches” in television. Jisung catches an eyeful of Minho’s chest that peeks out from the collar of his tan t-shirt. Minho looks up when Jisung peaks a little further over the makeshift wall of books he had been hiding behind.

“Hi.” Jisung blurts, jumping from his hiding place.

“Hi.” Minho smiles, teeth just barely peeking out from behind his lipstick. He knocks the deck on the table to adjust his grip on them. “Did you want that free reading?” Minho splits the deck and shuffles without breaking eye contact. Jisung may or may not have felt a few things when he did.

Jisung pretends to consider it before walking fully out from behind the bookshelf. “Yeah, why not.” He seats himself on the other side of the table. Minho continues to shuffle, this time looking down at the deck.

“You look really cute. I like your outfit.” The tarot reader notes and if Jisung weren’t hanging onto every word Minho muttered he may not have noticed the dusty blush settling into the witch’s skin and the twitching of his shy smile. But he did, which makes him more flustered.

“T-thank you. You look really pretty, um, yeah.” Minho giggles. Fucking giggles. Jisung brushes his hair behind his ear, or he tries to. Felix had pinned back any of the strands that would normally fall into his face. Ah-

“Um, Minho?” Jisung crosses his ankles under the chair.

Minho hums a ‘yes?’ and looks up at him from under his lashes. Heaven, even his nose was perfect. Jisung was glad he was sitting else his knees may have buckled.

“Are you comfortable with open relationships? I have a long term partner. They know, of course, but I forgot to mention it at the…graveyard.” He lowers his voice minutely. They were still in a mortal establishment no matter how edgy the customers claimed to be.

“Yeah, I’m comfortable with it. I wouldn’t mind meeting them either if you both are okay with it as friends or otherwise.” Jisung makes note of that. Minho lays out four cards, the lamination making a crisp sound as he lowers each with purpose. “How long have you two been together?” The simple jewelry adorning his wrists and fingers make the movements so charming. The cat-shaped ring on Minho’s middle finger winks with emerald eyes.

Jisung sings a hum, thinking. “Twelve… fifteen years? Maybe more? I don’t know,” he grumbles. “Anniversaries and birthdays are Felix’s sort of thing. We’ve been together since we signed our names.” Jisung smiles fondly. “Our birthdays are a day apart so me, him, and our friends partied from my dark baptism all the way through the night of Felix’s.”

Minho cuts the deck again and shuffled the cards in his hands. “That’s sweet. You guys sound like childhood sweethearts.”

“Yeah.” A flash passes in front of his eyes of sixteen year old Felix dressed in a tight, lace shirt, buttons lining his spine, ribbon tied in a bow over his throat. The sigils painted on his cheekbones in wet, black paint, and the shining, silver eye shadow. His eyes sparkling in the candle light and the glowing of the moon. Remembers their short, puckered first kiss that slowly faded into other, longer ones as they aged. More than ten years…

His iced americano in a tall glass appears on the table. Jisung looks up to see Jeongin attached to it. The boy looks between them with a grimace. He sighs. “You guys are already chaotic by yourselves. You really don’t need to join forces and be extra gross.” 

“You’re gross.” Jisung and Minho chorus. The meet eyes, feeling light with amusement and they laugh at the synchronicity. Jeongin sighs and walks away.

“What about you?” Jisung pulls the conversation back towards Minho. The witch looks up. “How was your dark baptism? Or anything. Tell me about yourself?” The winged feeling of excitement and eagerness makes his stomach flip. Jisung slips from his glass, wipes his hand wet with condensation on his shorts.

“My dark baptism was… interesting. My father was excommunicated before I was born, so I was seen as some second chance to redeem my family’s name. I didn’t really have much choice to sign between the pressure of The Church of Night and the feeling of being inferior to my fellow witches. But I was too rebellious like him, so I left before they could kill me.” Minho’s fingertips still on the cards where he had been tracing the artwork. His eyes were misty with nostalgia.

“Heaven, Minho,” Jisung curses under his breath. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He couldn’t help but feel the words fell flat.

Minho offers a tight smile. “Thank you, but it was a while ago. My current church is much more welcoming of differences of opinion, and one’s outlook of the craft. I’m happier now.”

“How long have you been here? Me, Lix, and our old coven member have been here for almost twenty years now, how haven’t I seen you?” Jisung asks curiously.

Minho leans back into his seat. He rolls his eyes up as he thinks. He hums, “I wander between living in Greendale, Ravenwood, or farther for work. Officially I live on the northern side of town, but I’m either working, traveling, and helping lead mass. Maybe that’s why?” Jisung nods. It made sense; witches usually didn’t mingle with mortals. If Minho was primarily on the other side of town there was a very low chance he would see either Jisung or another witch in a grocery store for instance.

Minho fans out the remaining cards that sat in a stack. “Or maybe we weren’t fated to meet yet?” His voice comes out deep and slightly raspy while he looks up at Jisung with those dark, cat eyes. He lets the tips of his finger catch on each individual card. Jisung shivers and leans forward till his elbows rest on the linen tablecloth.

“Tell me what’s in the cards?” Jisung croons. He smiles lopsidedly, letting his tongue lave at his bottom lip. Minho’s eyes widen and he scuttles back in his confident demeanor. Jisung softens when he sees the other’s fingers tremble slightly. “Please?” He tacks on with a heart smile.

Minho’s eyes flick between his and the cards, a similar, giddy smile tugging at his lips. “Okay,” He says softly and flips over the first card.

Outside, a large crow squawks and it almost sounds like “finally”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and fin! i had a lot of fun writing this fic cause i got to nerd out about witchy things and sabrina at the same time. thanks you for reading! support u local fic writer with some comments~ please, y’all are killing me here. silence kills fic writers.
> 
> for my other witchfic enthusiasts, would anyone be interesting in reading a fic with modern witches and pagans? i have a wip where each (ot9) member is some sort of magic practitioner and they are all in a coven together. i just don’t know how many people would want to read that especially with all of the witchy jargon ^^’ comment if you would be interested in something like that!
> 
> you can boost this fic by retweeting/liking [ this tweet](https://twitter.com/lunagoogie/status/1210344885187796992). it has a link to this fic as well as a short summary. you can also add it to a fic rec thread if you have one c:
> 
> [ twt @lunagoogie](https://twitter.com/lunagoogie)
> 
> edit (04-07-2020): i've fallen out of love with stray kids so i won't be continuing this series or start a new skz witch fic. if feels kind of weird to keep writing a detached characterization for them if i'm not emotionally invested in the real people. hope y'all understand :) i'll still keep this fic up tho bc i do love it and i want ppl to enjoy it. sending u love!

**Author's Note:**

> and if you could like and retweet [ this tweet](https://twitter.com/milkmurk/status/1210344885187796992) it would mean a lot ;d. it has a link to this fic as well as the ~aestehtic~ visuals for the fic and of the future characters to come :) or! you can add it to a fic rec thread if you have one.
> 
> please leave a comment if you liked this!! and subscribe cause this fic is going to have another chapter ;)
> 
> lastly, you could check out my other fics? i've got a total of five stayo3 fics now :D
> 
> [ twt @milkmurk](https://twitter.com/milkmurk)


End file.
